elderscrollsfandomcom-20200222-history
Falion (Skyrim)
|Base ID = }} Falion is a Redguard mage and the court wizard of Morthal. Background Before settling in Morthal, Falion was the Conjuration master at the College of Winterhold, a position now held by his former pupil Phinis Gestor. He left because he hated to have to report to Savos Aren, the Arch-Mage of the College, as well as disliking "where the College is headed," as Phinis says. He is also brother of the innkeeper in Morthal, Jonna. Due to Conjuration's association with Necromancy, the people of the town accuse him of all sorts of wrongdoings, such as killing children and eating the hearts of the dead. Falion takes care of an adopted orphan, Agni, and is also teaching her the ways of magic. He can be found wandering around Morthal or at his house. Wares Falion is a Master level Conjuration trainer and also sells spell tomes from all magic schools and Black Soul Gems. Interactions Upon first encountering Falion, he seems annoyed, ranting to the Dragonborn. He states that people have made false accusations towards him, although he calms down if he sees that the Dragonborn has no intention of harassing him. He then offers training in Conjuration along with some of his background knowledge, as well as selling spell tomes, mage robes, and soul gems. Falion's Secret After speaking to Jarl Idgrod Ravencrone upon entering Morthal, she mentions that strange rumors are circulating in regard to Falion's activities at night. Falion has a conversation with his adopted daughter, where she claims to have had "bad dreams" of him fighting monsters while she slept. If the Dragonborn then waits outside of Falion's house until 01:00 AM, Falion can be seen walking into the marshes. Since Falion's specialty is Conjuration, he leads the Dragonborn to the Summoning Stones. Falion becomes angry if spoken to, but 200 can be gained if the Dragonborn threatens to tell the Jarl (if the Dragonborn agrees not to mention his behavior to others, the player will not get 200). Head back to the Jarl of Morthal and inform her that Falion is being suspicious and she will say that she had a vision of this. From this point, she closely monitors his behavior, following him around everywhere, only leaving her post to eat or sleep. Rising At Dawn Speaking with any innkeeper or member of the Dawnguard while afflicted with vampirism causes them to send the vampire to Falion. He agrees to cure their condition if one filled Black Soul Gem (The Black Soul Gem must be filled with the soul of a dead mortal which provide Grand Souls anything else will not work) is brought to him. Upon doing so, he leads the vampire to the Summoning Stones where their affliction is cured. The ritual can be performed an unlimited number of times to cure a vampiric condition. If the player doesn't have a Black Soul Gem, Falion will sell the player an empty one, for around 500-700 . Occasionally, Falion can be pickpocketed for a Black Soul Gem, though the value of the gem makes it difficult. Hired Thugs Stealing from Falion may cause him to send hired thugs after the thief. Conversations Falion "Have you been working on your concentration?" Agni "Yes sir, I have." Falion "Good, good. Concentration is paramount when dealing with magic forces." Agni "Why?" Falion "Because an unfocused mind will almost certainly be obliterated. Destroyed by the forces you attempt to control and wield." Agni "Oh." Falion "Have no fear. I believe its within you to excel in your studies. But you must learn to concentrate!" Agni "Yes, sir!" Trivia *Delving into the game data reveals that the quest "Falion's Secret" is incomplete, even after the quest is marked as complete in the journal. *During a section of dialogue, Falion claims to have met with Dwemer. *Phinis states that although many who practice Conjuration do so secretly, he states that Falion is "the only one who is public about what he does." *If the player convinces Serana to reverse her vampirism, it is Falion who helps cure her. Bugs *During "Rising at Dawn," Falion may become "stuck" outside of the stone circle. He does not offer the needed dialogue for progressing the quest. **Solution: Pushing him into the circle solves this problem. **Solution: If not too late in the morning, waiting for an hour may forward him to where he should be at the stone ring. *Falion may attack a Stage-Four Vampire during the curing ritual. **Solution: Feed before arriving at the stone circle. **Using a high enough illusion spell or Voice of the Emperor, if the Dragonborn is an Imperial, to calm him down until you are cured of your vampirism will work also. **With installed, people are no longer hostile to "blood-starved vampires." *After going to investigate Falion, the Jarl follows Falion around. To return to her shack, type setstage 00021891 200 into the console, which completes the quest but with no effect other than everyone going about their normal business. *It is possible for a mudcrab to spawn right after finishing the dialogue with Falion before he performs the ritual to cure the Dragonborn of vampirism. Should this happen, Falion will engage the mud crab. He may not walk back to the circle, however, he will still perform the ritual (from a distance and his dialogue is muffled) and the quest will progress as normal and the Dragonborn will be cured of vampirism. *Should Falion begin combat with a Mudcrab at higher levels, it is possible he can never kill it, and the mudcrab will ceaselessly knock Falion down, making it difficult to locate him at times. If the quest Rising At Dawn is active, the quest marker will point to him, however trying to find him without the quest marker can be fixed simply by searching between Morthal and the ritual area. *Sometimes, after getting cured the sun damage still takes effect. Solution: Loading back to before you were cured and go through the ritual again. *Sometimes after contracting vampirism the quest to cure yourself will be impossible to obtain. *Falion may enter the ring once and then go back to his house and never leave. Entering the house is trespassing and Falion will only say the traditional trespassing dialogue. Appearances * de:Falion es:Falion (Skyrim) fr:Falion (Skyrim) ru:Фалион Category:Skyrim: Males Category:Skyrim: Morthal Characters Category:Skyrim: Redguards Category:Skyrim: Skill Trainers Category:Skyrim: Spell Merchants Category:Skyrim: Essential Characters Category:Skyrim: Warlocks Category:Skyrim: Quest Givers